


Atificial Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Child Abuse, Clint Feels, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Scars, Tattoos, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky asks about Clint's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atificial Scars

Bucky never thought he would fall in love. His years with Hydra had made him cynical. He thought he was incapable of feeling the emotion. But it all changed when Steve rescued him and bought him to the Avengers Tower.

He met Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

And he was smitten with the archer. Clint was snarky, funny and laid back. He also never treated Bucky like he was a time bomb or a damaged person. That made Bucky like him even more.

Clint also helped him adjust to the modern world.

And some where between pizzas and movie nights, Bucky fell for Clint.

It took some convincing but now they were both dating.

Currently, they were lying in bed after a passionate round of love making. Clint was lying on his stomach. His entire back was covered in a phoenix tattoo. Bucky wanted to know the story behind it.

He traced the tattoo, an felt a number of bumpy scars. He traced them too.

"So, what is the story behind the tattoo?" asked Bucky.

"Got it when I was in the circus.' said Clint. He turned on his back and smiled at Bucky.

Bucky knew about Clint's past in the circus. He knew the archer learnt to shoot there and how his mentors and brother betrayed him and left him for the dead. Thinking about it still makes Bucky mad.

If the people who did it weren't already dead, Bucky would have killed them himself.

"But why get one in the first place?" asked Bucky, curiously.

Clint was silent for sometime. Bucky waited for him to continue.

"You saw the scars that the tattoo covers, right?" asked Clint.

Bucky nodded.

"They were caused by my old man. He was fond of belts. Used to beat me and my brother with it." said Clint in a low voice.

Bucky's heart clenched as he pictured a little Clint being beaten like that. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the images.

Clint smiled at him. " The tattoo covers the scars but they also tell my story. That I rose like a phoenix from the ashes of my past to persevere." he said.

"Makes sense. You are the most resilient person I know." said Bucky.

He flipped Clint on his stomach, and slowly began kissing the scars and the tattoo.

Clint moaned as he felt Bucky's lips trace the tattoo and the scars.

This led to another round of love making.

"I like how your body tells your story. I love you, Yastreb." said Bucky kissing Clint's cheek.

Clint smiled at the term of endearment in Russian. "Love you too, James." he said kissing Bucky's chest.

Their bodies are full of scars but they are still beautiful to each other.


End file.
